Loner
by GeekyChicChick
Summary: Ally Dawson doesn't have or want any friends. What happens when one annoying blonde tries to capture her attention?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Hello. I'm Rachel. This is my first story and I'm kind of nervous about it. I want to thank R5AAFan for giving me the courage to post this. I hope you guys like it.**

My name is Ally Dawson and I'm a sophomore at Marino High School in Miami,

Florida. I have no friends and I never have, but not for the reasons you would think. This is my choice. My parents were not very good students and as a result, haven't been able to get the best jobs. My family isn't insanely poor, but we aren't rich either. I want to make a life for myself which means I have to focus on studying. I have no time for friends or a boyfriend. At least not until after college. My parents have always taught me that studying is the most important thing I can do. Their motto is study or die. The last time someone tried to make friends with me was fifth grade. She was a new girl who tried to sit with me at lunch. I growled at her. No one has tried to talk to me since. Well I have to go, there's the bell.


	2. The Library

**Hey, it's me again. Here's the second chapter. I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

(Ally's pov)

Right now I'm in the library studying when I feel someone tapping my shoulder. I though people knew not to talk to me by now. I turn around and see a blonde boy with hazel eyes. He's pretty decent looking, but I have no time for boys.

"Hi, I'm Austin" he says. I just glare. He continues. "I've seen you around and thought you looked nice. Do you want to hang out after school"? I get up and move, but he follows me. "I'll take that as a no". He also keeps talking. "Maybe we just got off on the wrong foot, what's your name"? Gosh this boy just can't take a hint.

"Figure it out" I reply and walk out of the library. I admit that was a little harsh, but he was bothering me.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I'm super nervous so please review and let me know if you like it. Thanks to anyone who reads this.**

**Peace, Love, and Hugs (never drugs)**

**-Rachel**


	3. Classes

**Hey it's me again. I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed. Cough*R5AAFan and 234*cough and favorited cough*grapcep111, Ausllyshipper1, and lly99 cough*. I hope you guys enjoys this longer chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize**

This morning I was about to leave for school when my mother called me into the kitchen. "Uh-oh" I thought "here it comes". You see, I got a B on a test yesterday and my parents expect nothing less than an A from me.

"Allison" my mother starts "you know how important your grades are and this" she holds up the test "is not going to cut it if you want to get into a good college". "But mother" I try to protest "This is my first B since second grade"

She ignores me. "Allison, you are extremely lucky your father is on a company trip or you would have been in much more trouble". That I would have. My father is an employee for this huge toy company. He's basically the coffee guy and those business executives need their precious coffee more than they need their wives. My father would kill me if he found out I got less than an A. He's more serious about grades than dogs are about food.

"I'm doing you a very big favor by not telling him" That you are, Mother. "now hurry up and get to school"

* * *

I get to school and make it to homeroom right on time. After attendance and socializing, the bell for first period rings. I have my elective, home economics, first period. I enter the classroom and go to my table. This class has an odd number of people so I get to be by myself. The teacher enters and is about to announce what we're going to do today when there is a knock at the door.

"Enter" Ms. Hickory says. That boy from the library walks in. What was his name? Astin? Ashton? "Austin Moon what are you doing here"? Austin, that's it. "Well, I got kicked out of band. Apparently it's against the rules to play a trumpet through another trumpet". **(Rockers and Writers anyone?)**

"Very well, Mr. Moon" She responds "you will be partnered with Ally Dawson". No no no no! Why me? "So your name is Ally, huh"? I nod. "That's a nice name". I resort to my signature glare. "Let's just get this done". Ms. Hickory says our project today is to make chocolate-mint cupcakes, but we had to find our own recipe. Austin is panicking. I take out my cupcake recipe book and open to chocolate-mint cupcakes.

He sees and lets out a sigh of relief. I start gathering the ingredients while he gets the cooking implements. I make the cupcakes while he makes the frosting. I make my signature chocolate cappuccino cupcakes. We finish with eight minutes left in class. Ms. Hickory tastes our cupcakes and loves them. She gives as an A. We have the rest of the class to talk, unfortunately. Austin keeps trying to talk to me. There's one minute left and he isn't stopping. I'm so fed up right now I could scream. "That's not a bad idea". I think. "SHUT UP" I scream "I don't want to talk to you or anybody, can't you take a hint?"

The bell rings and I hightail it out of the classroom. Austin looks a little upset, but I'm sure he'll get over it. The rest of the day was a bore. Pop quiz in advanced math, sit alone at lunch, do more outlining for honors literature. That is until the end of the day when I walk into honors history and see none other than Austin Moon sitting in my sit.


	4. A Day in the Afternoon and Evening

**Hey guys, I'm here with a new chapter. I apologize in advance for anything I get wrong about public school. I go to a really small rivate school. like, 75 students intotal small. Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize in this story**

* * *

I to admit it, but I'm sort of nervous to go up to him. I mean what f he doesn't move. I've never been the first to talk before. Alright, I'm walking towards him.

"Excuse me, that's sort of my seat."I say to his back. "Oh, I'm really sorry. I'll move" He says getting up and turning around. "Ally". All of a sudden he's smiling. This is scaring me. Wait, I just realized, how did he get in this class?  
"How did you get in this class?"I ask. "Well I've always been smart enough for honors, but I never saw the point of joining honor classes until I met you. The only available honors class at this time in the year was honors history."  
That was actually pretty nice. I have no words. All I do is nod. The bell rings so I take my seat. The class was interesting. We are learning about the Socratic Method and how to have a Socratic Dialogue. The puts us in pairs for the last fifteen minutes to practice our dialogues. Guess who I'm paired with, that's right, Austin.

"So, do you want to start or should I"? He asks. "You can."I reply. "Okay. The Manatees are a great team". He starts. "What do you mean by great"? I ask. "Well they're good". He says. "What do you mean by good? They haven't won a single game"."I mean that they have good heart and sportsmanship. They also work very hard and show a lot of effort". Dr. Jamison stops us. "Very good" he says. "This is a good example on how the Socratic Method keeps people from talking past each other.

The bell finally rings. Well now school is over. Time to go home, do my homework, and study for the zero test I have tomorrow. Sometimes I resent doing nothing but school.

* * *

I get home and begin my homework. Half an hour later I finish my Latin when my mother calls me. "Allison dear, a boy is here. He says something about tutoring". Who could that be? I never tutor anyone. I go downstairs and see none other than Austin in my living room. "What are you doing here"? I ask. "Well I wanted to see you and my uncle is in charge of the front desk so he got me your information". He says. "Wow. Creepy much? Just get out of my house and maybe I won't get a restraining order". I reply. He looks a little scared now.

"Look Ally, I know I'm really pushy and obnoxious, but could you at least attempt to be friends with me". He's full on begging right now.  
"Friends? No, not yet anyway. Acquaintances? Acquaintances I willl try". I tell him. "Yes"! He says. "Wait. What are the boundaries for acquaintances"? "Well," I start. "we can't see each other constantly outside of school and we can only say hi in the halls at school. No conversations in school". Wow. I just told him he could hardly talk to him, yet he has a huge smile on his face.  
"Thanks Ally". He says, pulling me into a hug. "Uck." I say pulling away. "and absolutely no hugging." "Whoops, sorry".

"Well, Bye Ally". "Bye Austin". I go back up and keep doing my homework. Two hours later I finish. It's five thirty and my mother calls me down for dinner. As we're eating she begins asking questions. "So Allison, who was that boy here earlier"? "Well Mother, his name is Austin. I met him today and he needed some help with a few subjects so I offered to tutor him. You know that sort of thing looks very good on a college application".

"How often will he be here"? She asks."Only once or twice a week and sometimes on weekends." I reply. "Very well, Allison." She responds.  
She wouldn't have let him over if I didn't mention college. All she cares about is me getting into a good school. She never really cared about my happiness.

Some Mother, huh? My father is actually worse.  
After I finish eating I am excused. I go upstairs and shower. After showering I dry off and change into my pajamas. I study until eight o'clock, when I know my mother will be in bed, and sneak some dessert. Today I choose two chocolate chip cookies. My father doesn't let me have dessert because apparently it's a distraction. My mother of course sides with him on everything.I eat my cookies and brush my teeth. I go to sleep and it's only nine o'clock. Welcome ladies and gentlemen to my entire life after school.

I'm lost in my thoughts and can't fall asleep. This almost never happens. I'm thinking about Austin. Weird, I know. Why would he try so hard to be my friend? Or for that matter talk to me. I hate to say this, but I appreciated the effort. I hope this acquaintance deal won't be too bad. I hate lying to my parents, but for the first time I'm starting to feel like a real teenager. It's sort of liberating. I never really had anyone to talk to. I was always focused on school. Even in kindergarten, I didn't play on the playground. I read in a bench. I didn't have any playdates, I went home and did my coloring homework like a good little girl. I never even colored outside the lines. I never even got the chance to pick up any hobbies. My other classmates did things like piano, dance class, singing, art, sports. All I ever did was study. Now that I look back at it, I had a pretty sad childhood. I didn't think so at the time though, all I thought was that I was getting ahead and they were missing out. I realize now that if I could, I would go back and redo everything. with that thought I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Please and guys, if you could do me a favor and pray for my niece. she just got tested for Cystic Fibrosis and we're all hoping it comes out negative. I love you all.**

**Peace, love, and hugs,**

**Rachel**


End file.
